There is an increasing demand for health and fitness monitors and methods for providing health and fitness monitoring. Monitoring heart rate, for example, is important for various reasons. Monitoring heart rate is critical for athletes in understanding their fitness levels and workouts over time. Conventional techniques for monitoring heart rate have numerous drawbacks. Certain conventional heart rate monitors, for example, require the use of a chest strap or other bulky equipment that causes discomfort and prevents continuous wearing and use.
This presents a challenge to adoption and use of such monitors because the monitors are too obtrusive and/or are directed to assessing general well-being rather than continuous, around-the-clock monitoring of fitness. Certain conventional heart rate monitors do not enable continuous sensing of heart rate, thereby preventing continuous fitness monitoring and reliable analysis of physiological data. Additionally, a challenge to adoption of fitness monitors by athletes is the lack of a vibrant and interactive online community for displaying and sharing physiological data among users.